


Mornings

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning in the Winchester's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some cuteness in my life. I hope, you enjoy :)
> 
> I'm thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns on tumblr, come and say hi :)

That’s how I imagine a typical morning in the Winchester’s life:

Sam wakes up first almost always. So he’s the first in the shower. The water is cold at first, but it makes him wake up faster. As soon as the water is nicely warm though, Dean stumbles into the shower too, still half asleep and cuddles up behind Sam under the warm water, hugging him tight from behind and whispering “Good morning, baby brother” into Sam’s ear, voice all gravelly from sleep.


End file.
